Mi Pequeño Angel, Mi Mafioso Siciliano
by DaffyTaffy-13666
Summary: En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Para llegar al corazón de la persona que amas todo es valido ¿verdad? aunque puede que a veces exageramos las cosas, y si tienes poder y dinero, con mayor razón. No siempre salen las cosas bien, pero vale la pena intentarlo... Además quien sabe... puede que el Dios del Amor esté de tu lado, sólo por esta ocasión. Denle una oportunidad...


Bueno aquí les traigo otro fic de hetalia xDDD pues igual que los otros 2 fics que subí recientemente, este salió gracias al reto de una compañera de la universidad. Espero les guste y bueno sin mas que decir les dejo leer.

Ya saben que Hetalia no me pertenece, solo Angelo Vargas, representación del Vaticano, el si es mi OC. Giovanni tampoco es mío, es el OC de mi amiga Akeifa, pueden buscarla aqui en fanfiction. Espero los disfruten.

Pequeña descripción de los personajes.

 **Gianni: Piel pálida, cabello negro, ojos negros, usa lentes la mayor parte del tiempo y efectivamente su voz es bastante infantil pero porque esa es la impresión que el quiere dar.**

 **Angelo: piel pálida, cabello castaño, ojos verde olivo.**

xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-

-¿Dónde...?- se escuchó el murmullo de una voz, casi como si el dueño de esta acabara de despertar -¿Dónde estoy?- preguntaba esa suave voz.

-Oh, veo que ya has despertado- se escuchaba una voz que quizás tenía un toque infantil que no quedaba en nada con la situación.

-¿Quién…?- mirando en la oscuridad de la habitación -¿Quién eres?- preguntó de nuevo la primera voz, puesto que el dueño de esta no alcanzaba a ver nada aunque podía sentir que su cuerpo estaba contra la pared, al parecer colgando y su único soporte eran los grilletes que sentía en sus muñecas -¿Por qué estoy encadenado?-

-Ángelo… Ángelo… mi lindo angelito- dijo la otra persona aun con ese toque infantil -En serio no lo sabes ¿No reconoces mi voz?-

-No sé quién eres… por favor suéltame-

-Me temo mi pequeño ángel que eso no podrá ser posible- dijo acercándose, aunque la habitación estaba tan oscura que no importaba cuando se esforzara no podía verlo.

-¿Po-Por qué no?-

-Porque tú estás aquí porque tus hermanos mayores te vendieron- sonriendo -Ellos necesitaban dinero y se los di, pero es muy triste cuando no quieren pagar sus deudas- tranquilos

-¡Eso no es verdad!- gritó, no podía ser verdad, sus hermanos no le haría eso ¿Verdad?

-Oh claro que es verdad, yo no miento, mi dulce angelito fuiste usado como moneda de cambio- acarició su rostro -Aunque quizás yo tenga un poco de culpa-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que un día te vi, tan hermoso como de costumbre, llegabas a tu trabajo en aquella cafetería frente a la estación de trenes, ibas con tu uniforme escolar y no pude evitar pensar que eras muy lindo y me aventure a tomar un café ahí esperando que me atendieras y así fue, gracias a eso descubrí tu nombre-

Ángelo no podía creerlo, un cliente de la cafetería estaba haciendo todo eso ¿Acaso era un enfermo mental o algo?

-Después de eso todo fue más sencillo ¿sabes? Descubrir tu escuela, horario, familia, amigos… no hay mucho que se le pueda esconder a la mafia... Luego de eso fue un poco molesto, sobre todo porque tu vida y la de tus hermanos era perfecta, no necesitaban nada hasta la muerte de tu abuelo- sonríe un poco más y la mano que estaba en su mejilla bajó hasta cuello -Tus hermanos no saben de administración y no querían depender del menor así que pronto perdieron el dinero que tenían y no les quedó otra que venir a mi-

-…- ¿Cómo? Sus hermanos habían perdido todo lo que les dejó su abuelo, pero ¿En qué momento?

-Les di lo que necesitaban, pero les advertí que debían pagarlo o les cobraría caro- desabrochando el primer botón de la camisa del uniforme del menor -Deje que se sintieran tranquilos por un tiempo hasta que fui a cobrarles y no tenían el valor que les pedía, claro que eso yo ya lo sabía- otro botón era abierto.

-Si lo sabías ¿Por qué les pediste el dinero? -

-Porque sabía que no lo podrían pagar, así que les ofrecí otro trato…- dándole un besito en el cuello -Yo les perdonaría la deuda, siempre y cuando me entregaran su más valiosa joya- otro beso más.

-Pero acabas de decir que mis hermanos no tenían dinero- replicó, aunque completamente sonrojado, agradecía que todo estuviera tan oscuro.

-No era una piedra preciosa, sino más bien una joya incluso más importante Ángelo- dio una mordida en su manzana de Adán -Te pedí a ti-

\- ¿Qué? Pero yo no… ¡ah! - soltó un gemido que provocó que se sonrojara aún más.

-Así es mi pequeño ángel- sonriendo por aquel bello sonido -Tú, eras esa joya que yo tanto anhelaba, con tu piel pálida como la nieve, tu cabello castaño y esos bellos ojos verde olivo. Todo en ti me incita a pecar y a actuar de manera impulsiva… vales cada centavo que le preste a tus hermanos. Cuando les dije que podría perdonarles la deuda a cambio de ti ellos no se lo pensaron mucho antes de aceptar-

-N-No, no puede ser cierto… ellos no…- dejando que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

El mafioso sintió como un par de lágrimas caían en su brazo y soltó al chico, no podía verlo llorar, no podía ver que le estaba haciendo daño porque le dolía a él mismo, pero no iba a dejar ir la oportunidad de que el joven que tenía ahí se enamorará de él, tanto como él mismo lo amaba.

-Pues así son las cosas…- serio -Pero no te preocupes… veras que no es tan malo estar aquí… y cuando te enamores de mí, entonces tal vez puedas salir de esta habitación- dijo saliendo él dejando ver sólo la forma de su cabello y el color.

-….- ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Enamorarse? Él no iba a enamorarse de esa persona, él ya amaba a alguien más aunque debía admitir que la forma quebradiza que tenía el cabello de su "secuestrador" se parecía mucho al cabello de su amado, aunque claro millones de personas podían tener ese mismo tono y forma de cabello -¿Por qué yo?- susurro antes de dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

Luego de eso, la escena se repitió día con día, ese chico entraba cuando Ángelo estaba dormido y se quedaba observándolo hasta que sentía que iba a despertar y en un principio solo hablaban, pero con el paso de los días, ese misterioso personaje se atrevía a robarle besos y quizás su mano bajaba un poco más con cada día que pasa, aunque por suerte no llegaba a invadir demasiado.

-Por favor deja que me vaya…- decía sentado en el suelo. Hace días que el hombre lo había bajado de la pared, pero aún no dejaba que prendiera las luces, la única vez que lo intentó sus muñecas quedaron adoloridas y su cuello una fea mordida que estaba seguro había sangrado, por eso no se atrevía a prender de nuevo la luz.

-Deja de decir eso- un poquito molesto porque su gente empieza a decir que su obsesión con este niño lo haría caer en la ruina -No te iras hasta que te enamores de mí, y cuando eso pase no querrás irte-

\- ¿Por qué no lo entiendes…? yo solo amo a una persona- un poco triste porque tenía ya mucho tiempo sin verlo.

-¡Bien! ¡Me cansé! - tumbando a Ángelo en el suelo y colocándose encima de él -¿¡Quién es!? ¿¡Quién tiene tu corazón!?- sujetando las muñecas de Ángelo con una sola de sus manos -¡Dímelo! Te traeré su cabeza como regalo de ser necesario… lo que sea para que dejes de mencionarlo y me ames solo a mí…- molesto.

-¡NO! ¡Suéltame! - asustado porque su captor era siempre como un niño grandote, pero jamás intentaba propasarse con él y siempre evitaba que llorara, según él porque sus lágrimas eran como puñales para él.

-No te voy a soltar, te voy a demostrar que eres mío y no de ese tipo- bajando a besarlo por la fuerza en los labios para luego ir bajando por su cuello -Eres mío…- murmuraba con cada beso y cada mordida que daba.

Le quito la camisa y el pantalón dejándolo solo en ropa interior y teniendo mejor acceso a la piel de su pequeño ángel.

-¡Por favor! ¡No! - llorando y sintiendo como lamia, besaba y mordía su cuerpo -Por favor-

-Sé que eres virgen Ángelo… todo estará bien…- besándolo suave y notando que sus labios tenían un toque salado provocado por las lágrimas. Quería detenerse al notar esto, pero, no podía darse el lujo de que su pequeño perteneciera a otro -Vas a disfrutarlo mucho- murmuró a su oído antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¡NO!- no sabía cómo sentirse, tenía miedo y aunque la voz se le hacía conocida y no le molestaba sin embargo eso no evitaba que se preocupara -Gianni… ayuda…-terminó murmurando bajito.

El mafioso al escuchar eso último se detuvo de golpe como si hubiera escuchado al mismísimo diablo -¿Có-Cómo sabes que soy yo?-

El menor sintió como el chico encima de él, se detenía y se tensaba -¿Q-Qué?- preguntó sin comprender hasta que su cerebro reaccionó y volvió a hablar -¿Gi-Gianni? ¿Gianni Falcone?- con la voz quebrada.

Ese fue el detonante para que el mayor se separara -No, espera Ángelo no llores, por favor, no lo hagas…-

-Entonces si eres Gianni…- soltando un sollozo -Eres un idiota, un estúpido, un bastardo hijo de…- no termino porque otro sollozo se le escapó -¿Por qué?-

-Yo… Yo…- lo abraza fuertemente sintiendo como sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas -Perdón, perdón, yo estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo, pero sabía que jamás te fijarías en mí- siente que el menor se trata de separar -Por favor no te separes de mi-

-¿Y por eso hacer todo esto? ¡Eso no es amor! - molesto tratando de soltarse.

-De verdad te amo, pero… nunca te fijarías en mí, vamos tienes a tu compañero de trabajo Gilbert… alto, cabello platinado, ojos rojos todo exótico y de buen cuerpo, a Antonio tu compañero de clase, bronceado, ojos verdes, y una sonrisa siempre en su rostro, ambos galanes de revista, tienes a Vash tu amigo de la infancia, rubio, ojos verdes y con un firme deseo de protegerte… y luego estoy yo, pálido, con lentes, ojos negros y cabello negro… no tengo nada de especial y para rematar pertenezco a la Mafia…- sollozando un poco -No tenía oportunidad de que alguien tan guapo como tú, se fijaras en mi-

Ángelo se sorprendió ¿En serio Gianni pensaba así? Podía sentir sus lágrimas, podía entender y aunque no estaba de acuerdo en el método que usó podía comprenderlo bastante bien, porque él mismo tenía sus preocupaciones respecto al mayor, vamos que a donde fuera las chicas se le quedaban viendo, siempre se le acercaban y el bueno, no era la joya que el mayor decía.

-El que debería estar así soy yo, siempre viendo como las chicas se la pasan contigo, como te coquetean…-

-Tú no tienes que pelear con chicos que son mil veces mejores que tú, ni preocuparte por las chicas porque mi corazón es tuyo-

-Pues deberías darte cuenta de que mi corazón también es tuyo- sonrojado

Gianni no se podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar por lo que prendió la luz para ver los ojos de su amado y comprobar que fuera cierto, pero al encenderla no solo se encontró con que sus ojos eran 100% sino también con un bello sonrojo y bueno el chico solo en interiores sentía que eso era el cielo, o una parte muy bella del infierno.

-Eso… Eso quiere decir que tu…. ¿Me amas? -

-Siempre he amado a Gianni Falcone, sea el chico que conocí en la cafetería o el loco mafioso que me tuvo cautivo- sonrió el de cabellos castaños.

-¡Ángelo!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazo, no iba a soltarlo nunca, no ahora que sabía que Ángelo lo amaba aunque cometiera estupideces

El menor tomó al mafioso en brazos y sonrió un poco pues jamás pensó que su amor platónico lo amara, aunque hubiera preferido que se declarara normalmente y no por todo el show que se había montado -Debo ir a casa Gigi- hablándole con cariño.

-No esperes que te deje ir a casa ahora que me correspondiste- sonríe -Porque este sentimiento crece día con día y duele cuando no estas cerca, además eres mío… lamento arruinar esto, pero no fue mentira lo de tus hermanos- besando su frente algo nervioso por como reaccionaria el otro.

-…- suspira -Eso supuse... quería negármelo a mí mismo, pero… se de lo que son capaces- dándole un suave beso en los labios -Está bien…. Me quedaré contigo-

-Prometo cuidarte… haré lo que sea para que seas feliz a mi lado…- sonriendo le roba un beso -Te amo mi pequeño Ángel-

-También te amo, mi mafioso siciliano-


End file.
